Sealruin's travels Chapter 1: Setting out
by Sealruin Lord of Darkness
Summary: After their adventure thought their own land Sealruin and his three companions go on an adventure to visit different dementions. They will be visiting famous Anime, Games, movies, and book, he will also visit some less famous ones.
Sealruin's travels

Chapter 1: Setting off

On a hillside overlooking a valley there was a small house with only two people living in it. One of them leaned on the railing of the porch looking out over the valley toward forest. He wore a Dark cloak with a green tunic and brown pants underneath. He stood bare foot thinking to himself.

"hhhhhmmmmm"

"What's the matter Sealruin" Aeronwen asked walking up to him. She stopped a few feet away.

"As far as I can tell there is nothing wrong" he replied turning his head slightly to look at the mountain range to the southeast.

"No not at all so what is bothering you Sealruin" she asked again.

A soft yet intelligent voice spoke in his head 'I have sensed something in your mind that has been making you quite agitated lately.'

Sealruin turned at this and looked around to find the voice but couldn't and instead focused on Aeronwen. She looks lovely to Sealruin with her blonde hair lying down around her shoulders. She wore her usual clothing a lighter blue mage robes with a matching under shirt and a heaver set of pants.

"Are you expecting to go on an adventure again?" I asked with ending with a sear

"No but this is what I'm comfortable in so why not wear it" she retorted looking slightly annoyed at his obvious attempt to change the subject.

"But that isn't the answer to my question what is going on"

I looked down at the ground a smiled a little bit. When I looked up the owner of the voice in my head came around the corner of the house and looked at me. She was an interesting person to be around mainly because of what she is. She is a well build dragon and was just about taller the house itself and about as long if you counted the tail like most people do. Majority of her scales where a dark blue color and you could only tell if looked long and hard otherwise they looked completely black. Her under belly and wings where a lighter blue but they were still darker than normal.

Her name was Abella and she was special to me because she was my first dragon. She could only talk to me, Aeronwen and our other companion because she didn't talk like a normal person or even in a different language, she spoke telepathically. The only reason she couldn't use it on anyone else is because I was her partner. Yes we were dragon and rider. She could talk to Aeronwen because her magic was able to make a connection to Abella's mind. "If I might ask first is it so obvious that I have something on my mind." I said leaning back with my elbows propping me up.

"It's as plan as if I was looking into Snowscale eyes." I heard Aeronwen say.

"Well if it's that easy then you already know what's bothering me as well" I say turning my head upwards and stretching my back.

'You know she can't read you mind like I can master' Abella pointed out.

'Yea I know but it's funny to see her get angry' I reply snidely.

'Until she hits you because of your jesting'

"Ok you know I'm now that good yet so tell just me what's the matter" Aeronwen said.

Then another dragon poked his head around the house to see what was going on. He too was bonded to me and could talk to Abella tough her telepathy. But this one was different from Abella in many ways. His name was Juatar and first off he had an interesting scale coloring. He had light green and light blue but Instead of a smooth transition at specific parts of his body like Abella's his scales changed from one color to another all over his body. He also stood on to legs and had no wings coming from his back, they were just wrapped around his arms which gave him the appearance of a dinosaur and where much harder to notice it you didn't know they were there. When you spook with him it was like talking to barbarian who knew most of the language buy not all.

As he came around the corner he lay down next to Abella and was content with just watching what happened.

"Well I was thinking off what to do now" I finally say.

"What do you mean by that" Aeronwen asked.

"I was thinking that now my job hears is done what do I do now."

"Rebuil yo race now right" Juatar stated looking intensely at him.

"Yes you could do that the return on the Ragonos would be terrific" Aeronwen pitched in.

"Hu my race was never meant to exist any longer than they did. Even if I did bring them back the world would just fall into chaos again." I said with a somber tone in my voice.

'But you can what your race to fade into nothing do you.' Abella argued along with a similar statement by Aeronwen.

"I don't but it's best to let them live in legends now" I stat as I walk toward Aeronwen and take her into a light embrace more to stop her from continuing this conversation. It must have worked because she looked up and asked.

"Then what will you do it's apparent you've already made up your mind."

"Thought you would never get there. Well my plan is to leave this world" I reply breaking the embrace.

"What do you mean leave this world are you going to look though the stars fo..." Aeronwen stared to say before I cut her off.

"No I plan on going somewhere completely different. I will be going to different universes entirely." I stat

"Can you even do that I thought the great creator destroyed them all when they failed?" Aeronwen asked.

"I believe there are other creators that have their own different ways of doing things I can't explain it all but I need your help in order to do this." I said.

"Ok then only if I can come with you" she remarked.

'And us as well I hope' Abella added as she and Juatar stood up and glared at me.

"Fine I was going to ask you all to come along anyways but look like I never need to worry about that." I replied with a faint smile.

I went inside and got my sword and slung it over my back and put on my boots and went outside to help the dragon put on their settles and get everything into the bags. Not even an hour passed before we had everything ready to go. Aeronwen was waiting out front for us to come so she could start.

"Are you shore you can do this Aeronwen" I ask.

"I'm not as weak as I was when we were on our last adventure you know" she retorted with a lovely smile.

All of a suddenly I heard a loud whoosh as the air started to contort and twist in front of her. Then the wind became a mix of colors and became a whirling portal to a new world. Before I could say anything Aeronwen started.

"I think we should try and go through together so that why we don't get separated"

"You think we will end up in different places if we don't" I inquire.

"I don't but better safe than sorry" she replied

'So get on then and we can go together' said Abella in my mind

"An you with me" Juatar stated looking at Aeronwen.

I walked closer to Aeronwen and gave her a quick kiss before heading toward Abella. Once we were on I looked to Aeronwen.

"Make shore to find us if we do get separated." and with that Abella stepped into the portal with me on her back. The part of her body that when in the portal started to blur and distort but before long I was in. Going through the portal was like falling. He could still fell Abella moving under him but could not see her. After only a brief few second I say a solid ray of light coming closer and in a flash we were out.


End file.
